Holly Blue Agate
Holly Blue Agate is a Homeworld Gem under the command of Blue Diamond. She manages Pink Diamond's Zoo and the Quartzesemployed there. Appearance Holly Blue Agate has a periwinkle blue complexion, pale lavender hair styled into two pointed side buns that are white, violet, and lavender, respectively, plump lips, and violet eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the lower back of her head. She wears a navy blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality Matronly and methodical, Holly Blue Agate oversees Pink Diamond's Zoo with little tolerance for a lapse in protocol. She serves as an attaché to Blue Diamond and takes her job very seriously. She manages the base and its employees when Blue Diamond is not around, showing skill in leadership and management. Her severity is matched only by her elitism, as she is rough and rude to the Quartz Gems that inhabit the facility, yet obsequious to Gems of higher social status than her own. Because the Gem hierarchy is what dictates Holly's attitude, her loyalty can be exploited by the higher-class and have her point at the lower-class for caused situations. This is why she blames the Quartz Gems from Earth under her management, giving off a false idea of defectiveness and incompetence. This flaw is what results in Sapphire convincing Holly Blue of various oddities that occur, thanking her precognition, and let the quirks that the Crystal Gems would otherwise be caught for be irrelevant. Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly is arrogant towards humans and does not acknowledge them as truly sentient beings, waving off Steven's speech as senseless babble, nor does she respond to any human's words despite sharing the same language. Furthermore, being in charge of Pink Diamond's Zoo, she only sees the keeping of the humans as a duty and cares nothing about the humans in captivity, seeing them as little more than animals. Holly's adherence to the Gem hierarchy determines her behavior towards other Gems, treating those above her, like Sapphire and Blue Diamond with the utmost respect to the point of bootlicking while she is haughty and even abusive towards Gems below her, like Pearl and the Quartz soldiers under her command. She values her place in the Gem hierarchy, as well as her position in the eyes of her superiors that she would rather hold her tongue than report to the Diamonds of the Crystal Gems successfully infiltrating and escaping the zoo under her command, and spare herself the embarrassment and other consequences of such a breach in security under her careful watch. History Gem Heist" Holly Blue Agate checks up on the Amethysts that guard the Zoo entrance. She becomes frustrated that they were being unprofessional in front of a Sapphire and asked Sapphire to forgive them because they are from Earth. Holly Blue Agate is thrilled to discover that another human has been brought for the Zoo after millennia of nothing. Upon request, she agrees to give Sapphire and the Gems a tour of the facility, where she explains how Pink Diamond used to own the Zoo, and that, due to her "merciful and forgiving nature," Blue Diamond took over. Holly Blue Agate is annoyed by Ruby when she claims to have left the gravity engine on. Later on, two Amethysts run and shout at Holly Blue Agate in a hallway, leading her to scold them. She becomes surprised when they reveal that Blue Diamond is returning to the Zoo, so she makes sure that the Amethysts act professional, and orders them to escort Steven to the assimilation bay. "That Will Be All" Holly Blue Agate is shocked to find all of her Quartzes in the Quartz Room after hearing the news that Blue Diamond returned. She orders them to get to their stations to look professional in front of Blue Diamond. Holly Blue Agate later escorts Sapphire to Blue Diamond and is taken back to see that Yellow Diamond is there as well. Afterward, Holly Blue is amazed that she got to witness two Diamonds at the same time, and goes on about how Yellow Diamond radiates a commanding presence which she respects. Holly Blue becomes livid to find Steven and Greg trying to escape, blaming her Quartzes for being incompetent. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fight back and defeat Holly Blue Agate. She then swears to tell the Diamonds about the incident and have them shattered, only for Pearl to remind her of the potential consequences of letting the Crystal Gems into a maximum security facility right under her supervision, and to be advised to keep quiet over the incident to save herself embarrassment. Holly Blue Agate is left to mull over her failure. Abilities Holly Blue Agate possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. As a Quartz-type Gem, she is easily strong enough to deliver painful blows to other Quartz Gems. However, against multiple opponents such as the Crystal Gems, she can be easily dispatched. Skillset * Electric Whip Proficiency: With the desire to discipline others, Holly Blue can summon a blue whip with electrical currents running down it. The whip appears to have the same durability as Amethyst's whip since Pearl's spear easily cuts both. Category:Characters